


the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating

by flareonfury



Series: show me all the scars you hide [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bets (mentioned), Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hawkwave, Pre-Relationship, post episode: S01e03 blood ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked for Hawkwave: <i>Len and Sara decide to go out for a drink which leaves Mick sitting alone on the ship so Kendra decides to sit with him and get to know him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating

Kendra walked through the Waverider to the cockpit, and found Mick sitting down in one of the chairs. While not unusual for one of the others to sit and watch out the windows to the space time vortex, it's rare for Mick especially without Leonard or Sara beside him.

"Where's Leonard and Sara? They're usually with you." Kendra states as she sits down in the chair beside him.

"They went out for a drink - I wanted to go with them, but with the last mission, I think it would be good for them to go by themselves." Mick said with a grin.

Kendra laughed at that, everyone on the ship knew the pair flirted with each other endlessly. Jax started a bet at how long it would be before they'd sleep together - Jax betting that they were already doing it. Ray thought that Leonard was with Mick and didn't think anything would come of the flirting, while Professor Stein bet within the next two missions. Rip would have no part in the bet, while Kendra bet that it would be a bit longer than the two sessions. From training with Sara and getting better acquainted with her, Kendra figured she has more baggage to work through before taking it a step further with anyone. However, if what Mick is hinting out is true, than they would all be wrong.

"So what were you doing instead?"

Mick glanced up towards her and shrugged. "Thinking mostly."

"About what?" Mick's really the only one she hasn't really spoken to since joining the team, although from what Jax has told her - he's the one that carried her to safety after Carter's death. It made her curious, especially since many of the others didn't take his personality too well but yet Leonard and Sara are closer to him than the others. What made them think so highly of him, for them to stick together and protect each other's backs?

He turned his face away from her, his voice calmer than she ever remembers him sounding like. "Which scars I would like to remove from the past."

Kendra nods in understanding, at least on her part she knew quite a few things she wished she could change - starting with Aldus's death or not being strong enough to defeat Savage and Carter getting killed. But Leonard's trip to the past showed them some things remain the same. However Mick never seemed to be one that would regret something. It made her curious about him, more than normal.

"Did you decide on which one?" Kendra asked after a few minutes of silence, she wasn't sure if he'd be in a sharing mood but she would try.

Mick shook his head and let out a huff a laugh. "I don't do sorry. I don't do regrets."

A small smile appeared on Kendra's lips, "Must make your life much easier."

One side of his lips lifted in a smirk, "Sometimes, yeah. What'cha wanna do, Princess?"

Kendra laughed at his nickname for her left his lips, "You know I'm not a princess right? I don't know. I didn't have any plans or ideas."

"You are as beautiful as a princess and fiery, I like it," Mick admits quietly with a smile.

Kendra's eyes widened, she'd known he liked her temper - he loves bringing up how she punched Rip - but she had no idea he thought her attractive. It felt nice, and she could feel a flutter inside her heart at the idea. She hadn't felt like this since Cisco or remembering her past with Carter. Maybe she'll take a page after Sara and Leonard - give it a chance. Slowly a grin appeared on her lips as she watched Mick.

"Want to grab a drink?"

"Thought you'd never ask, let's go!" Mick grabs her arm and pulls her towards the door. By the time they are out of the Waverider, Kendra has her hands intertwined with his. She's not sure if anything more will come from this, but she wasn't going to deny herself of being happy anymore. She's tired of doing it.

 

_**THE END.** _


End file.
